A Touch of Saint Nick
by Zefie Kirasagi
Summary: As Christmas morning is on the horizon, Jeremie decides to give Aelita her first Christmas a bit early, with a touch of saint nick.


Hey everyone. Yeah, I know, I haven't been around for a while. Doesn't mean I ever stopped writing though-I have a load of new stories heading your way. Here's the first one, inspired by an art piece by Son-Neko of Deviantart. Hope you enjoy! Look forward to more stories soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of the characters within. They are property of Moonscoop Productions.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

A Touch of Saint Nick

By Zefie Kirasagi

Aelita mumbled in her sleep, shifting a bit before waking up. It was still dark outside her window. Someone was shaking her awake gently. Aelita looked up at him.

"What is it, Jeremie?"

"I had something I wanted to show you."

Aelita sat up, looking back at the window. There was a fair amount of snow on the window sill outside, and the snow was still falling past that. Aelita glanced at the clock.

"It's only five thirty in the morning Jeremie. Can it wait?"

"Well it could..." Jeremie grinned. "But I thought you would want to see what old Saint Nicholas brought for you."

Aelita's eyes went wide in surprise and happiness. Ever since Jeremie had told her about Saint Nicholas, or Santa Claus as most people called him, she had been looking forwards to Christmas with much anticipation. Despite this, she had been almost as anxious that Santa Claus wouldn't know about her. How could he? She'd been on Lyoko for years. Aelita looked up at Jeremie's smiling face again. He wouldn't lie to her about something like that.

"Definitely."

Jeremie gently grasped her hand and pulled her up from the bed, leading her out into the hallway and silently to his room, closing the door quietly behind him. Jeremie's room was lit by two things-the small ceramic, electrically lighted Christmas tree that Jeremie had set up earlier in the week, and by the screen of Jeremie's computer, which, to Aelita's surprise, showed a gently flickering fire in a fireplace.

Jeremie led her over to the tree and sat down, pointing out two small packages under it, as well as Aelita's stocking that hung on the wall between Yumi's and Jeremie's. The stocking was stuffed full. Aelita's eyes lit up, and she pulled the stocking off the wall, sitting down and dumping the contents into her lap-chocolate, candy canes, a pack of those trading cards she liked, and two oranges-her favorite fruit. Aelita's smile was wider than seemed possible as she opened one of the chocolates and slipped it into her mouth, chewing at it.

"Mmm..."

Jeremie smiled.

"You've got two more packages."

Aelita looked down at the two presents. The first one had green wrapping paper with a gold bow and was a distinct low-rectangle shape. She read the tag on the outside.

"To: Ms Aelita F. Hopper. From: Santa Claus. Welcome to Earth!"

Aelita undid the wrapping paper and opened the box, looking inside.

"Oh...wow!"

Aelita lifted out a silver notebook laptop computer, smiling ever wider. She hugged the computer to her chest, her eyes closed in happiness-this was exactly what she had wanted. She looked back in the box to check that the power cords and software were inside as well, then replaced the computer inside the box. She looked up at Jeremie.

"How does he know what I want?"

"I dunno. He just...does."

Jeremie smiled, lifting the second present.

"This one's from me. I know I won't be here in the morning, so I wanted to give it to you now."

He handed the package to Aelita. It was a large rectangular package, wrapped in red wrapping paper and with a golden ribbon around the outside. Aelita opened it quickly. It was a light pink suitcase. She looked at it, puzzled, then up at Jeremie. Jeremie held out an envelope to her. Aelita opened it, still puzzled. A piece of paper fell out of the envelope. Aelita picked it up.

It was a ticket.

An airline ticket.

Roundtrip to Denver, Colorado.

Aelita looked up at Jeremie, shock on her face. Jeremie smiled.

"I asked my parents if I could bring a friend who didn't have anywhere to go during the holidays. Both my dad and my mom said they wouldn't let anyone spend Christmas by themselves."

Aelita felt tears at the edges of her eyes.

"Oh, Jeremie! Thank you!"

Aelita quickly moved and hugged Jeremie, a few tears leaking out of her eyes. But they were definitely tears of joy. Jeremie stiffened a tad, but then wrapped his arms around her.

"Merry Christmas Aelita."

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Please Read and Review!


End file.
